These Lives
by Yi Gabriev1
Summary: Summaries suck. Let's see.. Krillin/Goku yaoi, blushy Vegeta, and... a waffle iron. Details inside.


"These Lives"  
Summary: G/K! NOBODY writes these, damnit. But they are so cute! It's obnoxious, really. If yer a fan of the two check out Little Angel Wings ^^ It's the best story but it hasn't been updated in... like, forever. Okay, summary? Gockie and Kwiwin (yes, they have little pet names now. Go figgy.) start realizing their emotions for one another, but there's a big obstacle, a certain lovable tightassed vertically challenged prince who has a fleeting affection for our ditzy hero..  
Main char: Krillin/Goku  
Warnings: Extraordinarily blunt yaoi/shounen-ai, mild cussing, at times very graphic sexual content but no real lemon (I can't write those ^^; I start shivering and giggling and blushing and Mummy thinks I'm high), mild Vegeta bashing (but don't worry. I'm starting to come around to the lickle bitch myself), HUGE Chi-chi bashing (ARGH... DIE Chibeast...)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
~Ribbons of transluscent gold flame wrapped possesively around flesh darkened with clotted blood. The film of near black rippled in hellish wind. New coppery substance even then dribbled from his temple, trembling lip and wide bare chest. His hair had become ochre-white and fluttered with great ineffeciency in the gale. Lovely sharp eyes like slabs of flawless jade stared with stoic inenurance out to the crumbling world. Magma and flame engulfed the earth on which he stood. His breath came in heavy, aching breaths and minute flecks of organ ran in a tiny river of scarlet life down his pink-shelled lip. He was magnificent.~  
  
~He blinked miasma from his dark lashes and clenched his fist, confused, not comprehending the fiery desolation spread out before him like a map. Veins surged in his forehead and muscle bulged along his back like corded rope. Throwing back his head, he screamed in anguish and savage rage. Chaos surged from the depths of the dying planet and wrapped around the inhuman beauty, and his pathos calling echoed to all four corners of the cosmos.~  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krillin, the priceless foothold of the human population, woke with a start in the pleasant darkness of his room. Coughing, he grasped blindly at his night table. His hand struck the full glass and with a shatter, water flooded over the wooden floor by the bed.  
  
He sighed, tired, and got up. If he left liquid around on the wood ground it would warp, and eventually rot, and one could go through the boards. Muscle was heavier then fat, afterall. Using an unminded spare pillowcase he found folded and clean on a chair, he sopped up the seaworthy substance and found his mind wandering wistfully back to his dream.  
  
Though he'd never admit it out loud, Son-Goku was the most angelicly lovely being he had ever physically seen or constructed in his mind's eye; like a simple, pure celestial being borne by God somewhere in the deep blue sky. With his soft, sinless, huelessly onyx gaze and rich dark skin, soft lips and gleaming white teeth, round cherubic face and endearing crooked grin...  
  
Krillin's admiring trail of thought faded to far less innocent features and he blushed involuntarily at the twinge in his lower half. Vermillion in the face, he crawled back up onto the bed and buried his face in the sheets. He remembered that at some point Goku had slept on the same matress, wrapped up in the same cloth, and throbbed. Burning the shade of a neon sign, he fidgeted. With their own little newly-evolved minds, his fingers reached towards his boxers. Krillin was no longer tired.  
  
It ached, and it would only get worse. To do so was a dishonorable practice, a teenybopper habit, but he needed it. Genuinely -needed- it or he felt he would explode right then and there.  
  
Afterwards, still flushing with heatm Krillin decided to go for a flight. The sweet frigid breeze of air travel would calm him on both hemispheres. Taking the quickest route to the open heavens, the ex-monk opened the window over his bed and leapt nonchalantly from the second floor, heading off towards the black horizon upon his ki.  
  
He headed north, towards glacial mountains and seas of elm and, unconciously, the Son family household. He sighed and the cold air rubbed his hot throat, comforting the temperature. Joy-triggering hormones surged in his blood and he nearly cried with bliss. He flew as fast as he could, twirling in zigzags and spirals in the air like a child dancing with merriment. A short while after, calmed, sweaty and once again sleepy, he dropped to the shore of a conveniently-placed lake. Krillin peeled the damp cloth from his body within seconds and leapt, baring an adorable grin, into the cold black water.  
  
He kicked like a frog just beneath the mirrored surface, sucking in mouthfuls of sweet, surprisingly clean water. He realized with a thrill that the solid shapeless black beneath him was miles more of water. Krillin was just thinking about such savage creatures like the megalodon, plesiosaurus and Godzilla when something pale and glimmering with the net shadow of moving liquid rose like a bullet from the depths.  
  
With a scream of suprise choked off by molecules rushing into his open mouth, Krillin backpeddled against gravity and bobbed up for air. All knowledge of his superior power was forgotten--or ignored--at the suggestion of some huge, ruthless murdering King of the Sea perfected by eons of evolution. He screamed again through his slightly clouded throat as the phantysmal entity exploded from the water right beside him.  
  
"Hi, Krillin." the monster said with a grin.  
  
"Goku!" Krillin nearly shouted. It came out as a scold, like a father to his disobeying son. "W-what are you doing!?"  
  
"Swimming." Goku smiled, tilting his head with endearing spry. "Why, what are you doing?" Before Krillin could answer, he ducked beneath the surface and kicked towards the pebbled shore. The end of his rounded, tight lower half peeked from the darkness. Krillin's cheeks burned, but he followed.  
  
Seated waist-deep in water on a couch of gravel, Goku turned back to his best friend. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Uh... Swimming, I guess."  
  
"Oh." Goku paused and stared into space for a second with his trademark blank gaze. ~He's such a bubble brain.~ Krillin thought fondly. The Saiyajin finally remembered what he was doing and, without further hesitation, scooped the little ex-monk up in his arms.  
  
"Hi!" he giggled like an infant. "I've missed you! It's been awhile."  
  
Krillin's face was pressed firmly into Goku's wide, firm chest. The images from his dream--and what had followed soon after--returned. So did the pressure in the south.  
  
~Beads of sweat trembling on his flesh, reddish with wonderful heat. He moaned, sobbed, worked it in harder and deeper. He threw back his head, unable to take the bliss within him, and screamed on top of his lungs something that sounded remotely like "Krillin"...~  
  
"Krillin, your nose is bleeding." There was a worried tone in Goku's voice as he pressed up into the ex-monk's face to touch the gushing crimson, breaking rather rudely into Krillin's hopeful daydream.  
  
A/N: Let's all pretend Krillin has a nose right now. Humor me, I'm a ditz.  
  
"Huh? Oh..." He instinctually reached up to put his hand over Goku's. It took him a second to realize that he was -holding- his -hand...  
  
"Poor Krillin, are you sick?" Goku asked. The corners of his sinless eyes actually brimmed with tears. He was so sweet. A smile forced itself onto Krillin's face as his best friend took him, with touching tenderness, in his strong embrace and felt his forehead. "Your so red, Krillin! Oh, and you feel hot. Come on, Krillin, you can stay at our house."  
  
"Goku..." Krillin muttered. To Goku's innocent view, he was growing tired. He held his friend close to his neck like a baby. The warm flesh was right there, calling him, up in his face and perfectly ripe. Maybe just a tiny slurp...  
  
He could absently tell the Saiyan was moving, getting up and was now in flight, heading off somewhere. What did he say? His house? He was too busy fighting a war within himself. Surely, one minute nip on the flesh wouldn't hurt. Goku probably wouldn't even know. Or, better yet, he would. He would get turned on and he would throw Krillin down in the grass and do him right there, hard and hot...  
  
No! It was wrong! Goku was like a baby, innocent and pure. His heart was unclouded with things like that. It was horrible and disgusting for anyone to want him like that, espeically his friend. Espeically his -fellow- -male- friend.  
  
But what if having him was really that easy...?  
  
It didn't matter. They'd figure it out later. Krillin started to lunge when the strong embrace halted and he was pulled away from the embrace. Goku smiled, oblivious to his unjust thought.  
  
"Your awake." He giggled. "I thought you had gone to sleep."  
  
Krillin blinked at him. He had broked him sureness. Now he just ached. He moaned and hung his head. God, it twanged... Goku stopped smiling.  
  
"Oh, you must be really sick. Poor Krillin." He started to take him back against his neck and Krillin was about ready to just rip off his clothes and have him against the walls where his would-be spouse slept. The Saiyan stopped before they made contact.  
  
"Oops. I can't get sick, I need to take care of you." he tittered at his own foolishness and put Krillin down. He twitched in disbelief and promptly dropped to the ground like a bar of lead.  
  
Goku sighed. His buddy must be exhaughsted. He scooped him up and ran him, silent as a mouse, up the stairs and into the guest room. He left him there to jack off like there was no tomorrow. Goku was still not tired, though. His bath had been interupted and he still hadn't washed himself properly. He speeded off back towards the great lake.  
  
The beautiful man hovered deep in the water, so that black was at all sides. His strong lungs held oxygen easily and well. He could stay beneath without struggling for five or six minutes. He lifted his face and stared up. Through the tiny slits where the water did not mirror as small waves skidded across the surface, he could see the heavens, bright with innumerable stars. They were everywhere, and eternal, and beautiful. They would shine in their throne in the black heavens forever, smiling for him, and waiting until his physical self died and he could rise on wings of ivory to join them.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know most stars we see are already non-existant. Hey, it's Goku. Sweetie pie's a dumb fuck.  
  
Resting in the wonderful icy water, floating with his face turned to the garnet moon and the canopy of stars, Goku catnapped, completely at peace.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well wasn't that fun! ^^ This is a pretty decent ficcie I got here. I might actually commit myself to this 'un Tell me if it sucks so I can turn my computer's hard ware to more decent stories, right? R/R ^^ 


End file.
